Strawberries
by Agoskalma
Summary: He was not normal even for his kind. It has been so long since he last craved for blood but now after meeting her the hunger was back and along with it are other unfamiliar feelings. Something is about to happen, something explosive, unexpected, and exciting...
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**So this is my first fanfic and I know not another vampire story but please see it through and go easy on the reviews thanks...X3**

X3...X3...X3

"Why? Is this the work of the clan?" The tension was thick they have nothing to do anymore with the clan that was the price of the choice that they made. "Her blood what did you do to her blood?" Yes true but somehow they do not want to let go...they still meddle with everything. "What do you mean?"

A glance passes, doubt, is he saying the truth. The clan really has nothing to do with what is happening? "I cannot drink her blood anymore. Did you do this? The vampire clan can make blood undrinkable?" Shock mirrors in his eyes...So they do not know about it. It was not the clan's doing; then what does this mean...undrinkable blood, rejection? "So lately you were not able do to drink her blood...curious" "That..that was...is something wrong?...we would want to know...what exactly...what exactly is happening...Why can't director drink my blood?" he heaved a deep sigh. It was almost like he was contemplating something serious but the clan has nothing to do with this he just said so and his shock confirms it... "I don't really know what is happening but...I read something somewhere... a legend..." "A legend...of vampires? A legend of undrinkable blood?" A smile. "Yes a legend about a special vampire..."

…_.A vampire who possesses special abilities unknown to the clan itself. It was said that the creature will be powerful so powerful that even in a fetus state he protects himself. He makes his mother's blood undrinkable, a poison to whoever tries to steal even a single drop...A special creature destined for greatness..._

"Don't go too far okay. You can go exploring but do not go near sunny places. We don't want you to get hurt..." Kaya patted her son's head. They are alike the two of them, father and son. "Yes mother. I won't go near sunny places so don't worry. I will just go and look around with Kon so you don't have to fret." He answers with the same serious face, a face which was a perfect replica of his father except for the eyes which was the only mark of her mother. "I know you're a good boy but I just want to remind you. I'm really sorry that we can't be with you today. We just have something important to finish and after that maybe I'll bake some cake. Wouldn't that be nice?" The child raises his eyebrows in response. "Really mother you only don't look like a child but also act like a kid sometimes." Kaya was shocked and a bit irritated but she can't help but smile in return. "You really are his son. Before you would just put up that stoic face and say nothing but now you are learning to flaunt your charm your father's way." "hmm...but I do want that cake and could you please put a strawberry on top?" Kaya's smile widened and she ruffled his son's hair. "Of course I won't forget about that. You're still a child after all...my child. Now go and have fun."

Syaoran nodded and started his exploring dragging Kon with him. His mother and father have always something to finish. They were always busy but he understands. It's not like his angry or anything it's just this is one of those boring days. Even the books can't hold his attention long enough so he decided to explore to kill some time. Who knows he might just find something interesting the place was an old castle after all.

"What do you think Kon?" Syaoran looked at his hound which was looking back at him as if it understands its master's plight. "Must be some adventure waiting for us..." he sighed deeply and started to follow his pet. He didn't really care where Kon might take him as long as he's doing something. Although used to being alone as he was a vampire who leads a not so normal life with his aversion to sunlight and all for some reasons he just feels restless. A restlessness he couldn't quite explain so exploring came as a good idea to calm down.

"What is it Kon? Is there something wrong?" They were silently walking along a dimly lit hallway when Kon suddenly became alert. The hound ran towards the end of the hallway stopping in front of a wall. "Kon...did you found something?" The hound just looked at the wall back to his master's face and whimpered. Slowly Syaoran approached the wall and inspected it. It almost looks normal except for a strange mark in its center. Syaoran traced the mark and felt something. It was a slight wind, cold and inviting. Closing his eyes he took in the scent of the air...and a smile broke on his face... "So you found a secret passage...It seems that there is one hidden behind here..." Syaoran retraced the pattern observing it carefully. Silently contemplating he pushed the center of the pattern and a kind of knob arose. Taking the remaining patterns carefully, Syaoran tried to turn the spiral shaped knob following the direction of the spirals surrounding it and waited. There was a distinct click and the wall opened to another dark passage...

"As I thought a secret passage...hmmmmm it is dark..." Syaoran stared at the dark scary passage a smile slowly forming on his lips. Sensing its master's pleasure the hound growled in an almost scolding fashion. "I know...this is bad alright..." Kon can do nothing but follow its master as Syaoran enters the passage.

He can't understand what was happening to him but his restlessness was now slowly turning into recklessness. He was never like this. He was always cool headed to the point that his parents think that he has no interests at all. But right now his heart was pumping fast like there was something waiting at the end of the passage, something that was calling him. A thirst for blood maybe? But no this was an entirely different thing. The passage was not that long and soon enough Syaoran was facing a stairway leading to what looked like a heavy trapdoor. At that moment Kon started to growl like it was giving its master a warning.

"Sorry Kon but I think I need to go on..." Syaoran said looking straight at the trapdoor ahead. He climbed the stairs and pushed the heavy doors with ease. A cold blast of wind met him. Slowly he looked up at the sky. "An eclipse? I didn't know that an eclipse will be happening today..." Syaoran climbed out of the passage still looking at the eclipse mesmerized. Kon at that moment was growling and whimpering. The hound was in a panic. His master wasn't supposed to be exposed to the sun like this, it was dangerous but there he was his master looking up at the sky watching the eclipse. It was almost like he was savoring the pale light coming from the hidden sun. "This feels very nice..."

It was like he was floating. There was this complex feeling he couldn't quite explain but one thing was for sure it was a nice feeling. He did not know how long he was staring at the sun but suddenly he was loosing consciousness and everything was becoming dark. . . "Hey are you okay...hey wake up, wake up! What is happening to you? Hey! Waahhhh...you're burning...hey..." "Who...who are you? What...is... happening?" Sayoran tried to speak but it seems that his voice deserted him. Everything was turning dark fast. All he can hear is that voice, a girl? ...she was panicking...and before all the lights were dimmed he saw those green eyes...sparkling like pretty emerald orbs...

RING!...RING! "Hmm...That dream, it has been a while..." Syaoran got up, stretched his arms and ruffled his already messy hair. It was his first day in the new school and he decided to skip the opening ceremonies. RING!...RING! "Well I suppose sleeping time is up...I better get going. Seems everyone is going to the classrooms now...I can't be late for my grand introduction..."

"Hey guys. Guys! Did you hear about the latest?" "What?" Almost everyone shouted back. It was an automatic response to Meiling's, _class reporter,_ announcement. "Well..." Meiling held back dramatically. She loves to keep everyone in suspense, making sure that everyone is listening before she drops the juicy bomb. "Go on Mei tell us..."

"Okay Tomoyo since it is you who ask...Here is the big news...Someone will be transferring in our school..." Meiling anounced grinning like the cheshire cat while relishing everyone's shocked expressions. "Really Mei?" one of their classmates asked. "Yup!" Meiling replied nodding her head assuring her doubtful classmates of the reliability of her report. With the assurance of the reliability of the news an excited whispering broke out among the class. "But isn't it strange? I though our school don't usually receive transferees, right Sakura?" Tomoyo turned to the girl beside her who seems oblivious to the events around her.

"Huh? What was that Tomoyo?" Shaking her self out of reverie, Sakura asked her friend totally clueless of everything. "Really Sakura you're doing it again flying above the clouds leaving us humans behind. You haven't even heard my big scoop." Meiling, a bit irritated, pouted at Sakura. "Really sorry Mei I was just thinking of some things...What was the big scoop anyway?" Meiling appeased by the sorry started blabbing away. "Well to repeat my great report, a transfer student is coming and get this that student was suppose to be in our year. How lucky can we get? Anyway it such a shame I didn't hear the rest of the story...stupid _Witch_ sent me out of the room. I didn't hear if the coming student was a boy or a girl...hmph!...really stupid wicked _Witch._" Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other. Both find their friend's reaction funny. Meiling always has this hatred towards their math professor and it seems that the feeling was mutual. "But isn't it a bit unusual a transfer student in our school?" "Yeah that was what Tomoyo was asking too. Maybe he or she knows someone big or I don't know maybe he or she is a special individual of some kind. What do you think Tomoyo?" Meiling turned to Tomoyo. "Were about to know that sir's coming."

Everyone immediately returned to their seats and commotion was replaced by silence as the teacher entered with someone behind. "Okay everyone before anything else I want you to meet your new classmate, a transferee to our school..."

With the mention of the magic word murmurs broke out among the whole class and everyone is talking to each other. "Quiet...quiet!...CLASS QUIET!" and the all the murmurs immediately ceased.

"I know having a transfer student is quite a rare event in this school but that is not an excuse to be beside yourselves. Now I want all of you to be good with the new member of our class and no pranks. Anyone who does will be punished by me...severely." A shudder went through the whole class. Their homeroom teacher was known for being good and approachable but he was also known for his strictness and temper. It is not a very good idea to cross him.

"So now back to main agenda...Ah yes our new student, please introduce yourself..."

"Hello...I'm Syaoran Li. Nice to meet you all."

As Syaoran appeared from behind their teachers back Sakura suddenly felt a swooping sensation in her stomach and her heart started beating so fast. It was as if she ran a mile. There was something familiar about this person but she couldn't quite place it but somewhere deep inside her she felt that she knows this person Syaoran Li...

"Not bad, not bad at all. What do you think eh Sakura?" Meiling asked Sakura but she saw that her friend was apparently somewhere else again so she decided to kick her.

"I KNOW HIM!" Sakura surprised from Meiling's kick shouted. "What was that Miss Kinimoto?" All heads turned in her direction and Sakura's face turned hot quickly accelerating into a burning sensation that was reaching to her hairline. "Wha-wha-what...ah...I...I...was..."

"What Miss Kinimoto means is that we are familiar with each other..." Syaoran suddenly cut in to the surprise of Sakura. "and since we apparently know each other can she be my guide. That is if Kinimoto would like to, would you?" Syaoran turned from the teacher to Sakura meeting her eyes.

Everyone was shocked including Prof Terada and especially the girls. Sakura and the transferee know each other?"Sakura you know that guy?" Tomoyo whispered from her seat. Sakura did not think that her blush could get any worse but it did. For some unknown reason her already escalating blood circulation has somehow doubled its speed in a space of a few seconds. "I...I...don't know..."

"Ahem." Prof Terada recovered himself. "Ah well about that yes you need to be acquainted with the school surroundings and other things...so Miss Kinimoto what the do you think of being your friend's guide?" Prof Terada asked. "I...I...okay." Sakura looked back at Syaoran and saw that he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakenings

**Okay so here's chapter 2 and I hope I'm still holding your interest. Please please reviews. X3**

X3...X3...X3...X3

_Lunchtime..._

"And that concludes our lesson for now..." "Whew I really thought I was not gonna make it." Meiling exclaimed while stretching her arms. "Well it's not as if you really listened." Tomoyo replied smiling. "We'll hello unlike some people my brain can only take so much of women making super throughout God knows what time span or whatever."

"It's really interesting you know if you concentrate and take in what Prof Terada is saying..." "Yeah well and I don't but speaking of women I have my own very interesting subject here right now at this moment trying to avoid interrogation...Well...Sakura?" And all hopes of escaping Meiling's scope were gone. Sakura sighed. As much as she loves her friends she was not quite ready for the one on one kind of talk. Heaven knows she's still catching her breathe due to that new student's impact and she was just a wee bit distracted especially by the thought of the tour later.

"Sakura fess up. Why didn't you tell us that you know some mister yummy on the side eh?"

"Give her a minute Mei. I think our Sakura is still trying to arrange her thoughts." Tomoyo smiled knowingly in Sakura's direction. "Give her a minute to...ha as if...wait a minute what do you mean arrange her thoughts...Sakura don't tell me he's your secret boyfriend?" Meiling said with her eyes as big as saucers. "Shh...Mei the guy is practically beside us and besides he's not my secret boyfriend or anything."

"Really now... So why did you announce to everyone a while ago that you know him and he in fact said that the two of you are acquainted with each other. Or is it really a simple acquaintance level?" Meiling said while twitching her eyebrows. Sakura sighed again. It seems that this day was a day of sighs. "I didn't really mean that. He just seem a bit familiar to me." As in I can almost say that I know all about him when I don't, Sakura thought. "And besides it was because you kicked me that I blurted out those words and I think that he kind of saved me from the situation when he realized what was happening."

"Really now...I smell something fishy Sakura but I think we'll talk about that later because you-know-who is coming our way." And indeed the very person that they are talking about is approaching them that very minute and Sakura did not need any telling that it was him who was coming near as she can feel it in a totally eerie way.

Syaoran decided to approach the girl. Kinimoto was her name he remembered. He did not know her but for some unknown impulse he saved her from that situation a moment ago. She said that she knew him but he doubt that it was true, after all her friend did kick her chair and she was surprised. But that makes it more curious of all things to shout why did she said those words and what's more curious is his reaction to her. Why is it that even he feels something familiar about that girl that it was almost like they were together for a very long time?

"Excuse me, Kinimoto." Even saying her name was easy like he was calling her every time.

When Sakura heard his voice she slowly faced him and felt her blood rushing again. "Yes...Li right?" "Uhmm" he nodded. "Thank you for saving me a while ago and I'm sorry about that..." "You should watch what you say next time...and I came here to talk about the tour..." "Oh that...Is it okay if we do it after lunch just before the class?" Her blood was rushing through her veins. She can really feel it this time that it was almost painful. It's as if her heart is working over time, beating more than it should. He was there in front of her and somehow Sakura knows that it was him that is wrecking havoc on her system. He stared at her for sometime and quickly turned away.

"Okay." and Sakura heard a soft hiss. As he walked away from her, her heart started to slow down but not to a normal rate just enough to remind her that he was near.

Syaoran quickly turned away from Sakura. He did not understand his reaction. One moment he was talking to her then the next thing he knew he was controlling his gnawing hunger. He could hear her heart beat and it was very fast. He could even hear her blood rushing through her veins and his fangs are suddenly digging into his lips. It was normal for vampires to hunger for blood but he knows that this hunger was not normal. He was not ordinary even for a vampire's standard and after all it has been sometime since he hungered for blood. It has been 12 years in fact.

"Oy Sakura that was pretty hot." Meiling whistled. "Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo and Meiling looked at Sakura with worried expressions. "Ah I'm okay just spaced out a bit. I was surprised when Li suddenly approached us."

"Hmm...Understandable..." Meiling murmured.

"What do you mean understandable?"

"Well, if you wanna know Sakura there were undercurrents..." Tomoyo tried to explain calmly.

"What undercurrents? I don't understand you guys."

"Tsk Tomoyo you call that kind of current just an undercurrent? Might as well just call yourself a person with very slight inclination with costumes."

"Mei!"

"What! I don't follow, can you guys kindly explain for goodness sake." Sakura exclaimed trying not to reach her breaking point with all the strain that she is currently receiving.

"Well see here when you and lover boy talked with each other, It was almost like we did not exist and suddenly there was this super charged electrified atmosphere and everything was tense. If not for the possibility of losing my poise I would have fanned myself but that would ruin my image so I didn't. It was almost like watching a suspense breath stealing scene in a TV drama."

"I…but it wasn't like that and Mei you are just overreacting with all these exciting things going on." Sakura tried to rationalize not exactly sure if it was Meiling that she was convincing or herself.

"Suit yourself friend but for me I think something explosive will soon take place."

"Okay enough. Our food's getting cold so I think we should end this talk right here and proceed with our lunch Mei? Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at both her friends trying to settle the dust and restore order. "You're right Tomoyo I think it's time to eat and we are really hungry."

_After eating Lunch which Sakura wasn't able to taste at all..._

"Mei, Tomoyo I have to go for that tour you know."

"Tata girl just tell us all the juicy details later. We'll be waiting and will listen to you with all ears." Meiling said winking in the direction of Sakura. Sakura just rolled her eyes. Meiling can sometimes be a real pain.

"Good luck Sakura." Tomoyo said smiling. "Thanks Tomoyo. Okay see you later you two." Sakura said waving at her friends and started towards the direction of her heartache literally speaking.

"Okay breathe deep...It is just a tour and nothing really bad can happen...you are just overreacting. It will be over soon enough." Sakura continually murmured to herself as she approached Syaoran.

"Uhmm Li?" Her heart was racing again but this time she ignored it, thinking that it was all in her head or that she was just nervous and intimated by this new student. "You know if you are not up to it. It's okay if we won't do this tour. Besides I think I won't loose myself around here." He answered her without taking his eyes off the book that he is reading.

She was shocked at what he said. It was like he can hear her heart beat but that's stupid. "If you are thinking how I knew, you look a little bit flushed. If you're feeling a bit under the weather, I suggest that you go to the infirmary immediately." He said while slowly turning in his seat and facing her, looking up to her face.

Syaoran can feel the hunger resurfacing again but he can also feel another urge, the urge to be reckless. He knows that doing this tour is a complete mistake but somehow it feels right, like it was supposed to be like this, the exhilaration, the feeling of being in the edge, and somewhere deep inside a feeling of the coming of something good.

"Uhmm…It's not like that really." Sakura interrupted Syaoran's thoughts. "I'm feeling okay. Maybe it's just the remnants of the lunch. Besides, I owe you for saving me a moment ago." For some reasons she felt a smile touch her lips at the thought, creepy. "And the tour is your repayment for such a big favor?" Syaoran answered back while looking at her smile. Sakura felt her eyebrows rise at his reply. "Hmmm…Just like what I said it's okay if we don't do this tour. I do have some sense of direction if that is what you're worried about." Syaoran answered turning his back and returning to the book that he was reading but not really seeing it.

Sakura breathed deep. He was right that was a big favor and he really did save her dignity at that moment. "Okay if you want I can treat you to some ice cream later. We have some in the cafeteria. Would that be payment enough for your really big favor?"

As Syaoran heard these words his mind whirled. He has to decide now. Will he still resist the call or will he give in?

Syaoran then slowly stood, his fangs grew and a grin was spreading in his face. Sakura felt a sudden tension. Something in the air has changed and she felt nervous but also excited? This is not very good. Is she really having a fever and heat is frying her brains? Then her blood suddenly came rushing faster than before and then she heard Syaoran say something.

Syaoran turned toward her slowly and fully faced her. "If you insist."


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Memories

_During the tour…_

"We'll where do you want to start?" Sakura asked Syaoran suddenly feeling all jumpy and nervous.

"You decide. It's you who knows the school. Lead the way and I will obediently follow. I think." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at him and felt heat rising in her face. She quickly turned and took a deep breath. "Okay I can do this…I can do this? There's nothing to worry about! What is wrong with me?"

"Kinimoto?" "Uhmm yeah sorry I spaced out again. It's a bad habit. Feel free to bring me back to earth when needed." Syaoran inclined his head. "So shall we proceed?"

"Hmmm I think we will start at the cafeteria then we can buy ice cream and have something to eat during the tour. This way."

The walk to the cafeteria was a silent one but Syaoran was aware of every move every beat of her heart. He was becoming very restless but he controls the hunger. Something is telling him that the time was not right and making a move is a wrong choice.

"Here we are." Sakura broke into Syaoran's thoughts. "So this is the cafeteria." Syaoran said, looking around. "And that's the ice cream freezer I think?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. This guy evidently doesn't forget something owed to him. "Uhmm yeah…"

Syaoran can feel eyes following them as they cross the apparently short distance between the door and the ice cream. It seems that having a new student in this school is apparently something but he doesn't really mind as he was use to this. Being unique somewhat instinctively attracts attention.

"So what flavor do you want?" Sakura asked quite oblivious to the stares. The girl does seem to space out. "What do you suggest?" "You choose it's my payment after all…" "We'll if you put it that way…then this…" Syaoran said while holding up the ice cream of his choice which has a surprisingly pink wrapper.

"Eh? Strawberry?" Sakura asked Syaoran looking at him with such an incredulous expression that Syaoran's eyebrows instinctively rose. "What? Is it illegal for a person to eat strawberry flavored ice cream?" "No…Sorry that's not what I mean. It's just that it's a bit surprising that you picked the strawberry flavored since you're a guy." Sakura answered trying to cover up her fluster.

"Really? and since you're a girl it's okay for you to eat strawberry. Is that it?" Syaoran answered back a bit sarcastically. "Uhmm…pardon about my overreaction a while ago…I was not implying anything." Syaoran just looked at her in response. "No really. I did not mean anything." "Right." Syaoran answered turning back abruptly causing Sakura to take a deep breath of relief.

The two walked to the counter and paid the ice cream and proceeded with the tour.

"So if it is not because you're a girl why did you choose strawberry?" "We'll to tell the truth I am not really partial to its taste." Syaoran just looked at her_. _"I..I don't know why but every time I buy ice cream I always unconsciously take the strawberry flavor. Somehow it gives me a good feeling. Mind you it's not the feeling when you like the taste of something but it is entirely different. How about you?"

For some reason Sakura felt comfortable with him already like to be with him is to be safe. She doesn't really understand it but decided to enjoy it. Her heart still hammers like crazy but for some unknown reason she is starting to get used to it, her heart and his presence.

"We'll if I tell you the reason you'll just think things again." "No I promise." Syaoran became silent for a moment.

"Just like you I like strawberry not because of its taste but it also reminds me of something good." Now it was Sakura's turn to look at Syaoran with narrow eyes. "Are you mocking me?" Syaoran look at Sakura with an eyebrow raise. "Do I look like I am mocking you?"

Sakura just bit her lip trying to keep quiet. She was not sure but she can feel that what he just said was true but somehow the way he stated it was to annoy her a bit.

Syaoran looked at her bit her lip and felt his veins in his head pound. Hunger is rising again. He really can't understand himself why is he submitting himself in this kind of torture.

"Okay you are not mocking so why do you like strawberry again?" "Because I also like roses." "What?...Fine if you don't want to tell then it's okay. I'm not forcing you or anything." Sakura answered back trying to keep her cool which was rather tricky, with his presence and her heart which was racing like mad.

"Strawberry is scientifically classified as a rose…" She suddenly heard a voice inside her head. She heard those words before, from a very distant memory, from a very important person but she can't remember that person's name. Her heart hammered inside her. She can feel that that person is very important but why can't she remember. Who was this person?

Her heart suddenly went to over drive and Syaoran felt it. Hunger slammed into him that he almost lost control of himself. What happened? What is wrong with this girl? They were just talking a moment ago then suddenly her body…something inside her changed and his body responded with it. His vision is starting to go red and his fangs are digging into his lips. Syaoran closed his eyes and tried to breathe deep when it suddenly just stopped.

Sakura was so deep in thought trying to remember that person's name that she forgot about everything else around her. The next thing she knew everything is slowly being swallowed by darkness.

"_Sorry these are the only food that I have…I did not know that I will be meeting you. If I knew I would have brought more"_

"_How would you know? We just met." _

"_How rude of you to say such a thing. Hmph you're always like that. Fine, here this is all I've got."_

"_Haagen Dazs ice cream…strawberry flavor…"_

"_Yup. I would have liked it better if it's the green tea flavored one but that's what's left in the fridge."_

"_Strawberry is not so bad you know. Everyone thinks their cute but they are actually roses. Strawberries are scientifically classified as roses. "_

_Wait please do don't darken. Just a little more…please let me see your face. I know you. You're important to me. I can feel it. Just a little bit more…please let me remember you…_

"Please…"

Sakura opened her eyes and met a pair of eyes, beautiful, deep, and scarlet staring into her own eyes. It was okay after all he didn't leave her, her special person. He was here beside her with her. She tried to reach out her hand, to touch him; she tried to touch his face…

"Kinimoto are you alright?" Syaoran's voice pierced through her hazy thoughts and she was able to stop herself just in time. She can't believe herself. She almost caressed Syaoran's face.

Sakura quickly turned her face away from Syaoran's scrutinizing gaze and discreetly lowered her hand wishing and hoping that Syaoran did not understand what she almost did.

Syaoran sighed deeply. She was awake at last. Why he was still there beside her, why he stayed and watched over her, and why it greatly mattered to him that she was alright was a great puzzle to Syaoran. He can't quite understand himself as of the moment why he is doing all these things. Somewhere in the small part of his brain he knew that this did not bode well for him and that something big is coming. What it is, he also doesn't know but right now all this confusing details and dilemmas were nothing to him. What matters is that Kinimoto is awake and well.

"Li?" Sakura asked in a very soft voice that if not for his sensitive hearing Syaoran would not have been able to hear. "Yes?" "I…I just wanna…wanna ask…what exactly happened and why am I here in the infirmary." Sakura asked trying not to lose her voice in midsentence. It was bad enough that she almost touched Syaoran's face due to a visit in Lalaland and now it became worse when she realized where she was exactly, in the infirmary a place for people who are sick or injured.

"We'll you suddenly passed out." Sakura suddenly raised her head and looked at him with a very shocked expression. "I what?" "You passed out." Syaoran answered back a small smile forming in his lips. A moment ago her brown eyes were huge with shock now they are even larger and her face was slowly changing from pale to pink to beet red. "I…I passed out…"

She was embarrassed moments ago but now she is totally mortified, she do not know what to say. She know she must thank Syaoran for taking her to the infirmary after she swooned for unknown reasons but she just can't properly breathe at the moment let alone talk and get those words of thanks out. The silence was deafening but she did not know what to do.

Suddenly the infirmary door opened and out came Meiling and Tomoyo witth worried expressions on their faces.

"Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo questioned her anxiously. "Honestly Sakura is there something wrong? Did you really pass out?" Meiling added in a rush.

"It seems that my presence is not needed here anymore." Syaoran suddenly stood up watching the two girls anxiously hover over their friend. His voice caused the two girls to realize that they were not alone. Meiling looked at him and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Syaoran having an idea of what's going on in her mind just stared back innocently.

"Your friends are already here so I'll go." Syaoran said looking at Sakura letting his gaze linger in her face for a moment before turning back and heading out the door.

Meiling watched him go and made sure that he was out of earshot before confronting her friend whom she realized currently look like she was a tomato ready to be picked. "Sakura is there something you want to tell us?" "What…" "Why Mei is there something wrong and what do you mean Sakura has something to tell us?" Tomoyo asked puzzled over Meiling's question then her eyes widened. "Sakura do you have a disease that you are not telling us? Are you sick? Is it serious?" Tomoyo anxiously asked.

"Relax Tomoyo it's not like that. It's more serious actually." Meiling answered with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "Eh…more serious…what do you…" Tomoyo paused then looked at Sakura's state then looked at the door and comprehension dawned. "Oh…" Tomoyo exclaimed looking back at Meiling who was nodding in agreement and they both stared at Sakura like they were waiting for her to say something.

Sakura who was still recovering from the embarrassment of passing out was totally clueless of what her friends were expecting from her. "Uh…guys I don't understand…" Sakura said looking from one girl to another. She suddenly has this feeling that something bad is coming. "Well is it really that good that you swooned?" Meling asked with a comical expression of excitement and curiosity. "How did it feel? Like eating an ice cream or a chocolate cake?" Tomoyo added with the same curios expression on her face. "Ice cream or chocolate cake?" Meiling turned to Tomoyo with a raised eyebrow. "We'll that's what I read from a novel."

Sakura started feeling dizzy. She really can't see the connection of their conversation to her current state. "Time out for a moment! Can you explain to me what we are talking about? I'm quite lost here." Both girls turned back to her. "The kiss we are asking about the kiss." The two answered in unison. Sakura did not get it at first and stared back blankly at them. "Kiss…?KISS! WHAT KISS?" Sakura shouted back.

"Oh come on Sakura…We really should be angry at you for not telling us the truth about your current status with a guy but since we are very good friends we will forgive you…if you'll tell us all the juicy details. So how was the kiss? How good was it?" Meiling said, evil smile back into place with Tomoyo nodding at the side. "What are you talking about? There was no kiss! I mean I did not kiss him! I embarrassingly passed out for goodness sake!" Sakura exclaimed with a very red face which was now due to holding back from strangling her two best friends who was currently looking at her doubtfully. "I don't even know him…" Sakura added her voice trailing. Somehow that didn't seem right. "Really now…" Meiling said not believing Sakura's words. Sakura shook off the strange feeling she suddenly felt and answered her friend. "Really…I told you didn't I. I do not know him."

Sakura then got up from the bed and went to the nurse's office to check out leaving her two friends who was still curios about what really happened.

Tomoyo anld Meiling looked at each other. "Well it seems like she was telling the truth. It seems like she does not really know the guy. What do you think Mei." "Uhm…I also think that she was telling the truth. She was totally flustered when we asked her about the kiss but still I have this feeling that something is going on. Hmmm…I'm still not sure there is something that is not right… I suppose we just have to wait and see what happens next. Things are just starting to get interesting."

_After dismissal…_

"What in the world is wrong with me!" Sakura exclaimed asking no one in particular. She was currently walking home alone after insisting to her two girl friends that she was okay and able to walk by herself. Actually she does not think that she's up for another round of endless interrogation from her friends who are currently in their excitement overdrive stage.

Thinking about it, she is not sure that she can actually answer their questions. How can she explain something she does not understand herself? And it's true she does not really know this Syaoran Li boy. Although there was this nagging feeling deep inside that she really knows him. Every time that he is near her, her heart races wildly. She can feel her blood flowing, rushing through her veins making her senses sharper that she becomes aware of even the little things that goes around her. The flutter of his lashes, the wind in his hair, his every breath… "Uwaah what am I thinking? I'm really going crazy!"

_In Syaoran's apartment_

Cold air was blowing inside the room and the air conditioner is at its highest. Any other person would already be freezing by now but Syaoran was sweating so much that his shirt was already soaked through. "_puff…puff…_What the hell…" Syaoran felt like his body was on fire. He tried to cool off by setting the air conditioner to its highest but it seems that it has no effect whatsoever.

Taking his shirt off Syaoran went to the shower and let the cold water wash over his body. His body cooled off but only for a moment and then the heat was back relentless. It was like he was radiating heat from the inside.

Syaoran can't understand what's happening to him. An image of a face with emerald eyes suddenly flashed through his mind and his fangs grew, digging into his lips, a face that's evoking nostalgic feelings and other unidentifiable ones from him. "That girl…" Syaoran closed his eyes and gave in to the different emotions engulfing him savoring if not understanding each one. Then he looked up letting the cold water hit his face with a smile slowly forming in his lips.


	4. Chapter 4: Making Me Burn

**Sorry for the long wait but I needed to wait for the right mood to be able to complete the chapter...Hopefully you will like it though**

**X3...X3...X3...X3**

_The Next Day_

"Hey 'phat' girls!" Meiling surprised Tomoyo and Sakura who are walking to their classrooms slinging her hands on their shoulders in a cool guy way.

"Good morning Mei. Am I really gaining that much weight?" Tomoyo answered with a worried expression on her face. "No silly are you trying to tease me?" Meiling said raising her eyebrows while looking at her friend's petite figure and thinking about her figure in comparison. "But you just called us fat girls." Tomoyo said confused. "It's not _fat girls._ It's P-H-A-T as in phat girls." Tomoyo looked at Meiling for a second then inclined her head apparently not following her friends point. Meiling smiled smugly. "It's a shortcut for Pretty Hot and Tempting, as in PHAT girl just like me who's yummy." "Oh" Tomoyo answered understanding dawning in her expression. "Pretty nice huh? It's a new term I the ever popular Meiling will start to spread in school like wild fire which I know will be total hit right Sakura?" Meiling turned to her other friend who was silent the whole time.

"Eh Sakura are you sure that you're already okay?" Meiling asked worried about Sakura's appearance. Her hair was disheveled and there are dark circles under her eyes and she was very pale. "Huh? Yeah sure it's just that I did not get enough sleep and I woke up late this morning so I had to hurry and had no time to brush my hair." Sakura answered while trying to fix her hair.

Meiling and Tomoyo looked at her suspiciously, looked at each other, and decided not to say anything. The timing was not right and Sakura will surely not fess up at once. They have to bid their time to get the juicy details completely.

The girls was approaching their room when they were blocked by a group of what seems to be blushing, giggling, and over excited female population of their school. "What the…? Did I miss something important? Uwaaah…Don't tell me that there was a big scoop and I was one of the last ones to know!" Meiling cried while looking bewilderedly at the crowd. "Relax Mei no news gets past you." Tomoyo said trying to calm Meiling down.

"Good morning Tomoyo, Meiling, Sakura."

"Hello Rika." Sakura and Tomoyo greeted back. "Why are you still here the bell's about to ring?" Rika asked looking at their bags. "Um…well…" Tomoyo pointed at the crowd. "Oh that…" Rika looked at the excited crowd blocking the way and sigh. "What is happening anyway, Rika? Why are they all here?" "Oh we'll they started gathering minutes ago and before we knew it they are already blocking the way. It seems that the news about the transferee is already known by the whole school and it also seems that our new classmate is quite popular to the girls." "They are here for Li?" Sakura's head suddenly went up. "Uhmm…you're friends right?" Sakura blushed at Rika's question. "Ah…well…ki-kind of…" Sakura stuttered.

"Whatever fan girls! Outa my way!" Meiling exclaimed regaining her spirit back and trying to wave her way through the crush of fan girls to no avail.

*Cough*Cough somebody was trying to gain the attention of the fan girls. *COUGH*COUGH…the cough was getting louder but it seems that the fan girls are in their own world jostling each other trying to get a better look at the new student and giggling at the same time. The person realized that it will take more than a discrete cough to clear the place so he asked the nearest girl what the whole commotion was about. "Excuse me but what is happening here?" The girl ignored him. "Excuse me…" the girl still ignored him.

"EXCUSE ME…" "What? If you really want to see him then wait for your turn sheesh…" The girl replied irritated at the person behind her. She turned around planning to give the obnoxious person a glare for good measure when she realized that she was looking up at the face of a professor. "AAHHH!" The girl shrieked. The shriek caught the fan girls' attention and they all turned back and saw the professor. In a matter of seconds the area cleared.

Professor Terada was speechless. He can't understand what just happened. A moment ago there was a big commotion then suddenly there was no one in sight. "Ah… Rika, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling what was that all about?" "Ah…" Rika tried to answer but she suddenly blushed and lost her voice. "It was just some annoying fan girls ogling the new student sir." Meiling answered fuming because of the fan girls. Prof. Terada looked at them with a blank expression for a few seconds and then coughed to cover his slip and recompose himself. "We'll they are already gone so let's just forget about them and get inside the room. The bell just rang and I have some important announcements to make before the class starts."

"Oh great so I'm a fan girl too huh…At least they only want to look at him while I dream of him." Sakura mused to her herself. "Sakura…" Tomoyo called. "Uh yes…I'm coming." Sakura realized that she was spacing out again so she shook herself and hurried after the group.

_In the classroom_

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning professor." The class answered in unison.

"Before we start our class I just want to remind you about the upcoming school festival. This afternoon in our homeroom we will talk about your ideas for the class project that we will have for the festival. This year is the school's 50th foundation day so a grand celebration will be held. I expect everyone to participate and do their best. Anyone who is brave enough to skip homeroom later should be prepared for some serious consequences." With the professor's announcement everyone became excited and everybody was talking.

_During Lunch_

"I'm really excited about the upcoming school festival." Tomoyo sighed already in the gates of the world of imagination. "Um I am too. By the way where is Meiling?" Chiharu said and looked around her. Meiling was nowhere in sight. "Probably trying to get the details on the festival, as usual." Sakura answered absent mindedly.

She was trying to muster up some appetite for lunch but nothing. She was just staring at her food the whole time. "Sakura are you okay?" Tomoyo asked Sakura while looking at her untouched food.

"What? Uh yeah. I just don't have any appetite. It usually happens when I lack sleep." Sakura forced a laugh trying to convince Tomoyo that she was just all right. "We'll if you say so…" Tomoyo looked at Sakura doubtfully but accepted her explanation. It seems that there is something troubling her friend but she does not want to share it.

"Uhmm…Tomoyo, guys would you mind if I leave you for a sec. I just need to go to the bathroom." "Oh…okay" Tomoyo nodded. She watched Sakura as she repacked her food and went to the bathroom. "Tomoyo is something wrong with Sakura?" Rika asked Tomoyo. "Yeah is she really okay? She seems down. Didn't she faint yesterday? Is she ill?" Chiharu added also noticing Sakura's downcast mood. "I also don't know." Tomoyo stared at the door thinking about Sakura.

Sakura sighed. She really can't understand what's happening to her body lately. Last night she hadn't had enough sleep and her heartbeat was in overdrive again.

Sakura stopped midway to the bathroom and decided to go the rooftop and get some fresh air, hoping that it will do her some good. When she reached the door to the rooftop, Sakura stopped and rubbed her face to lose some of the lethargic and sleepy feeling. "I just need a break and I'll be okay…" Sakura said to herself and taking a deep breath she turned the knob of the door.

As soon as she stepped outside her heart suddenly went crazy that she gasped involuntarily. "What the…what is happening to me?" Sakura asked while clutching her chest as her heart was still beating furiously.

Syaoran immediately sensed her presence when she was behind the door. Oddly he was more sensitive to her than most creatures. Curios of why she is in the rooftop, Syaoran stretched and positioned his self in a way that he can watch her discretely.

As the girl stepped out of the door Syaoran's senses sharpened and the hunger was back but less insistent compared to the first time. Syaoran closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deep. For some reason he was starting to enjoy this feeling, like having a hit, the sharpening of his senses, the hunger, and other unidentifiable sensations. "Seriously I must be a very masochistic being…" Syaoran chided himself.

Making sure that he has his hunger reigned in Syaoran opened his eyes and saw that Sakura was kneeling on the floor and clutching her chest like she was on pain. Without thinking twice Syaoran immediately jumped off his perch and smoothly landed in front of Sakura.

Sakura was clutching her chest to slow down the rapid beating of her heart, when she felt something land in front of her and at the same time her heart beat reduced a bit and became a steady rhythm. Wanting to see what landed in front of her, Sakura slowly raised her head and saw a hand reaching out to her. Realizing that she was kneeling on the floor, Sakura did not hesitate to take the outstretched hand. When she looked up Sakura realized to whom the hand belongs to, and her heart started to thud strongly again. However, this time it was not erratic but a steady strong rhythm.

For a moment Syaoran and Sakura just stared at each other without saying anything. A smile slowly formed in Syaoran's lips. "It seems that I'm your knight in shining armor…Kinimoto…" Syaoran said breaking the tension that crackled during the silence. Sakura blushed.

"Ah Li…I…I…what are you doing here?" Sakura blurted out having no time and ability to think of a comeback. "Having my lunch break what else?" Syaoran said taking a step towards Sakura inspecting her face. They are so close that their faces are just inches away from each other.

Sakura turning crimson turned her head away immediately. Sakura's heart beat became more insistent and stronger but still maintaining that rhythm. Taking a deep breath, Sakura faced Syaoran. "I'm okay just feeling a bit under the weather. I came here to get a bit of a breather." "Is that so? We'll it's been a bit hot lately…but Kinimoto you're not that heavy so I wouldn't really mind carrying you around…although if you ever faint again I'm might take you away and never return you…" Syaoran said nonchalantly while staring at Sakura's hand.

"Really?" Sakura is surprised at herself. She can't quite understand how she can be so calm in this situation when her heart is beating so hard and the weird things that Syaoran is saying. "Uhm…I think that you might just do that…" Sakura said staring at Syaoran. "You think…" "I think that doing something like that is not really out of your character." Sakura said without hesitation.

"You do?" Syaoran meant it to be a question but somehow it came out as a statement. "Well I don't know if I should be happy or disappointed with that but…" Syaoran then slowly let go of Sakura's hand and handed her something. It was a strawberry ice cream. Syaoran held out the ice cream to her.

Sakura did not realize that he was still holding her hand. It's like she was floating, like she was there but not. Sakura looked at the ice cream for a moment then accepted it. "Thanks…"

"See you around then Kinimoto Sakura." Syaoran said while walking to the door leaving Sakura behind.

Syaoran closed the door behind him. Loosening his tie Syaoran took a deep breathe. "I really am playing with fire with this one. It has been quite some time…" Syaoran was about to ruffle his hair when he saw his hand. It was very red almost like it was burned. "Hmmm…this is not very good. I wasn't able to realize this moments ago…" Syaoran sighed. "Things are starting to get interesting but I'm not sure for how long I can resist…Sakura. You still can run but I'm not very sure if you can get far enough…"

_During Homeroom Period_

The class was starting to discuss their presentation for the coming festival but Sakura was in another world. She was drifting in and out of consciousness. Last night was a rough night. She was restless and she wasn't able to sleep well. It was almost morning when she did finally fell asleep and it was during that time when the dreams started. They were dreams but they felt more like memories flashes of memories. Most of them were unclear except for one part the Syaoran Li part.

Sakura slapped herself a few times to clear her head and felt a blush creeping. Why, why of all people did she have to dream of him? Isn't being humiliated in front of him enough that it also has to happen in her dreams.

"Ugh…this is crazy. I'm going crazy." Sakura slumped into her desk totally ignoring the world around her.

Syaoran almost laughed as she watched her. She definitely has some problems. One moment she was staring into space, next minute her heartbeat was in overdrive again. He can even see her blush. She then proceeded to slap herself awake and now she is slumped in her desk tired from some inner battle apparently.

Syaoran sighed. He was becoming aware of her every action, too aware in fact. The incident during lunchtime, it was something to think about but he still has to hold back. It was not yet time and besides he still has some issues to take care of. They were a nuisance but issues needed to be addressed still.

Syaoran looked at the back of his hand. He wanted to skip the meeting but with everything that was happening he decided to wait for sunset. His hand was already healed almost like nothing happened but clearly something is going on and that something involves the girl. Syaoran looked at her. "Sakura Kinimoto you are making me burn…and it seems in more ways than one." Syaoran thought to himself and grinned.


End file.
